Cherry Blossoms
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Merlin comes to Camelot bruised and beaten. Arthur feels compassion for this damaged young man. I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's POV:

I started to crawl away, pain shooting through my body.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled at me.

"No where." I whimpered, waiting for him to strike again. He did, his boot connecting with my ribs. I heard a crack, and felt another sharp pain. He continued to hit me, leaving what felt would be multiple bruises and lacerations all over my body. I lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness as he hit my over and over again, pounding his booted foot into my body, moving onto hitting me in the stomach and back. He left, and I stayed where I had fallen, finally falling into complete unconsciousness.

"Merlin. Merlin, wake up." A voice whispered.

"Mother." I whimpered.

"Merlin, you need to get out of here. I have your things packed up and a horse waiting. Come on." My Mother whispered, pulling me up.

"Alright." I said, groaning in pain. I hobbled towards the horse, slowly pulling myself up. I climbed on the horse, and I rode off towards Camelot. After a day, I reached the city. The pain had been there the whole time, increasing gradually until it was almost unbearable. As soon as I reached the gates of Camelot, I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I remember the men guarding the gates asking me who I was, and then after that, it was a blank. I must have fallen off the horse, because I had a splitting headache when I awoke. The chambers I awoke in where unfamiliar and I felt a bit of panic when I didn't recognize them.

"Where am I?" I gasped in pain.

"You're in Camelot, in the Physician's quarters." A man replied.

"Gaius?" I whispered.

"No, I'm Arthur, but Gaius is our physician." He replied. I rolled over a bit to look at him, gasping in pain as I did so. He had blond hair, light blue eyes, and an untroubled face.

"Arthur. Why are you here?" I whispered.

"I was on my way out to do a bit of hunting when I saw you lying on the ground. I decided to have you brought here." Arthur said.

"Thank you, sir." I replied.

"How did you get this way?" Arthur inquired. I stiffened, now wanting anyone to know what my secrets were.

"I was attacked by some bandits on the way here." I whispered, hoping my lie wouldn't show.

"Bandits did this to you?" Arthur said, obviously wondering what bandits could want with me.

"Yes, bandits." I answered.

"Alright." Arthur said hesitantly.

"Where's Gaius?" I inquired.

"Getting more water. What's your name?" Arthur asked.

"It's Merlin." I answered.

"Merlin. Where are you from, Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Ealdor." I replied. At that moment, the door opened, and an older man walked in.

"So our mysterious patient is awake!" The man, I assume it was Gaius, exclaimed.

"Gaius." I whispered, relief at seeing him.

"How do you know my name?" Gaius inquired.

"You know my mother, Hunith." I answered.

"You're Hunith's son?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, I am. There's a letter for you in my bag." I said, pointing towards the little brown bag that was hiding in the corner. Gaius walked over to my bag, searched inside for the letter, pulled it out, sat down and started to read it. Halfway through, he let out a sharp gasp and looked at me, his eyes wide. I didn't know what the letter said, but I could assume that it mentioned what my father did to me.

"Merlin here was attacked by bandits on his way here." Arthur said. Gaius shot me a look, and I pleaded with him with my eyes, not wanting Arthur to know the truth.

"Well, Merlin, they certainly were able to damage you. You have several broken ribs and you're going to be sore for a while." Gaius said. He came over to me, and I instantly felt a rush of fear. I didn't mean too, but I shrunk backwards, trying to get away.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur inquired. Gaius took one look at my face and his eyes instantly held worry.

"Arthur, he's scared. You need to calm him down." Gaius said. Arthur came over and kneeled on the other side of my bed. I looked over at him and his eyes captured mine.

"Merlin, it's going to be fine. Gaius isn't going to hurt you. He needs to take a look at your ribs, okay?" Arthur whispered. The tone of Arthur's voice was gentle, and I was so scared that I couldn't even think clearly. The kindness in his tone just took over, and tears ran out of my eyes. Arthur very slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed, and Arthur held me. I felt safe in Arthur's arms, so safe that I fell asleep. I started to dream, to have a nightmare about what my father did to me. About how he started off screaming at me, and then ended up beating me.

"No, don't hurt me!" I whimpered in the dream, which was unusual. I always tried hard not to make a sound, doing that only made him angrier.

"Merlin, wake up!" A voice called. I listened to the voice, and opened my eyes to see Arthur there.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's POV:

Finding Merlin surrounded by guards after falling off his horse was a bit odd, at least in my mind. I couldn't imagine what had happened to him. Even when he was unconscious, he looked stressed and scared. Taking him to Gaius was a must, obviously. When he awoke, he looked so damaged-that thing about the bandits was obviously a lie. When Gaius started to read the letter, the look on his face was one of shock and pain. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but with Merlin there, Gaius probably wouldn't tell me. Merlin was afraid of Gaius; probably afraid of everyone, from the way he reacted. Merlin whimpered in his sleep, and then whispered for someone not to hurt him.

"Merlin, wake up!" I said. Merlin's eyes sleepily opened, and he gasped in shock.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

"For what, Merlin?" I asked.

"I need to leave." Merlin replied.

"What? Why?" I inquired, shocked.

"I have things to do." Merlin muttered, avoiding my eyes.

"Merlin, you're still injured. You need to rest and heal. Let someone else take care of your responsibilities." I suggested. Merlin shuddered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were shiny.

"I c-can't." Merlin said.

"Okay. Well, get some rest and in the morning, if it's what you must do, you can leave." I reluctantly said.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin whispered. He drifted back into sleep, and I sat next to his bedside, wondering at the enigma that was this bruised boy.

"Gaius, what really happened to him?" I questioned.

"Prince Arthur-" Gaius began.

"I order you to tell me, Gaius." I said.

"His father did this, Prince Arthur. His mother, Hunith, sent him here so he'd be free from his father beating him." Gaius murmured.

"His father did all this?" I said, gesturing at Merlin's bruises and cuts.

"You can't let him know that you know, sire." Gaius replied.

"I won't let him know." I said.

"You're wondering why a father would do this to his son?" Gaius ask.

"Well, yes. It's so cruel." I replied.

"Merlin's always been different from what his father wanted him to be. Merlin's a very kind boy, and not as interested in battle as the other boys in Ealdor." Gaius explained.

"Merlin's father thought that was a good excuse to hit his own son?" I said, furious.

"Arthur, quiet. You'll wake Merlin up." Gaius scolded.

"Sorry, Gaius." I said, sheepishly. I pulled a chair up next to Merlin's bed, and sat there for the remainder of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's POV:

I could vaguely hear Gaius and Arthur talking, but kept my eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the sounds of their voices. My dreams were clogged with images of my father, raising his hand at me; images of my life back in Ealdor, with Will-the mischief we'd cause, how my mother would always scold us, but with a playful glint in her eyes. I wondered what would happen to my Mother now that I was gone-and my eyes flew open in horror. He would probably start to hurt her, and it would be my fault. I gasped and sat up, and scrambled hastily out of bed. I fell to my knees, letting out a whisper of pain, and then hastened to the door.

"Merlin! Merlin, where are you going?" Arthur's voice inquired.

"Home, Arthur. Back to Ealdor." I answered.

"Merlin, you can't go back there." Arthur said.

"Why not, Arthur?" I asked.

"Because it's not safe, Merlin. Traveling the road to Ealdor is dangerous, especially by yourself and at night. If you must go back, I'll accompany you. And in the morning." Arthur responded.

"Are you sure, Arthur?" I whispered.

"Completely sure, Merlin. Why do you want to go back there anyway?" Arthur asked.

"I want to see my mother." I answered. I walked back over to my bed, and lay down. I smiled slightly to think of seeing my mother again, and making sure she was okay. He couldn't harm me if Arthur was there. My eyes drifted closed, and my mind filled with disorientating, jumbled visions.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been forever since I have updated this story, but things got in the way. I know it's really short, but I'll hopefully be updating with a longer chapter in the next week or so. I do not own, except for the plot.

Arthur's POV:

"Gaius, I'm worried. Merlin's still talking about going home to Ealdor. He can't go home, Gaius." I urgently whispered. I know that Merlin and I just met, but it feels like I've known him for years, and thing I do know-if he goes back to Ealdor, he'll be in danger.

"I know, Arthur. Could you suggest that Merlin stay here and you'll go there tomorrow and get his Mother and bring her back here?" Gaius inquired.

"Yes, I can. Thank you Gaius." I replied. I had dragged a spare bed into Gaius's room, and I lay down there, next to Merlin's bed. I quickly fell into a disoriented sleep, filled with dreams of magic and Merlin's blue eyes. I was nervous about leaving for Ealdor, but I was Prince Arthur. I wasn't supposed to feel nervous. The next thing I knew, sunlight was streaming through the window, and I blearily sat up, unfamiliar with my surroundings and slightly sore.

"Good morning, Prince Arthur." Gaius said, setting down three bowls at a small table. Merlin was already seated, so I got up and joined them.

"Good morning, Gaius, Merlin." I said, taking a seat next to Merlin. Merlin stiffened slightly, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"Merlin, I was thinking-I'd like to go back to Ealdor with you. It's part of a prince's duty to travel, and see the kingdom." I stated.

"If it pleases you, Sir." Merlin whispered.

"We'll leave after breakfast, then." I said, scooping up a spoonful of…whatever Gaius had cooked. Looking down at it, I wasn't too sure what it was. After breakfast, I went up to my chambers, got ready to go, and went down to the courtyard, where the horses were, saddled and waiting. Merlin was there was well, stroking the mane of a beautiful grey horse.


End file.
